memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Seleya
science vessel | affiliation = Vulcan High Command | commander = T'Uerell | launched = 22nd century | status = destroyed (2380) | altimage = 40px|Vulcan IDIC emblem. 25px|Borg emblem }} The Seleya was a Vulcan science vessel starship in service to the Vulcan High Command in the 22nd century. The ship went rogue in 2159, during the Earth-Romulan War and remained under the command of the delusional Commander T'Uerell until its destruction in 2380. By having her ship modified with Borg technology, T'Uerell ensured that the Seleya was able to fight later vessels as the centuries passed by. ( }}) History In 2159, prior to May 8th, the Seleya went missing, leading the Vulcan High Command to request assistance of the United Earth Starfleet in locating T'Uerell. When she was found by the Starfleet vessel , commanded by Captain Jonathan Archer, the Seleya was under attack by a group of Romulan ships. Once her attackers were neutralized, T'Uerell convinced Archer to escort her back to her research station, Gravenor, where she would ostensibly recover the personnel there. However, while Starfleet vessels defended her from successive Romulan attack waves, T'Uerell was actually acquiring protomatter from the station. Once this was done, the Seleya left the system and Gravenor was lost with all hands. The Seleya was next seen in 2270, during a conflict between the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire. The ship was discovered by a Klingon bird-of-prey, commandeered by Captain James T. Kirk of the , as it investigated the Klingon weapon platform in the Kathra system, later determining that T'Uerell was collaborating with the Klingons. Soon after, the Seleya was in the Kathra when a Starfleet task force attacked the weapons platform. However, the Seleya quickly went to warp and escaped before it could be intercepted. Despite attempts by Starfleet to track her down, T'Uerell disappeared without a trace. T'Uerell returned in 2273, commandeering the Kettaract research station in the Lantaru sector. After fighting through a fleet of assimilated Klingon vessels, a task force led by the now Admiral Kirk confronted the Seleya at the Kettaract station, where T'Uerell used a Omega molecule to power a Borg sphere. The Seleya fled the system, leaving Starfleet to handle the Omega sphere. The Seleya was next found in 2333, when the , commanded by Captain Daithan Ruhalter, found it engaged in battle against several Romulan ships along the Romulan Neutral Zone. During this incident, a nearby world of the Romulan Star Empire was destroyed, with the shockwave severely damaging the Stargazer and causing the death of Ruhalter, who was succeeded by his first officer, Jean-Luc Picard. Though the Seleya set a course deeper into Federation space, T'Uerell disappeared again. In 2368, the Romulan Tal Shiar, having been "plagued for years" by T'Uerell, established a starbase and a series of warp dampeners within the Itarian nebula in Federation space, where Commander Valerius intended to lure T'Uerell by planting the wreckage of a Romulan warbird. This led to the capture of the , commanded by acting captain Benjamin Sisko, when it entered the Itari system. Shortly after, the Defiant was recovered by a Starfleet task force led by the , commanded by Captain Picard. While departing the system, Sisko witnessed the Seleya. In 2380, T'Uerell returned, leading her own Borg Collective. Advancing on the Aurelius region, the Seleya was confronted by the and the , commanded by Captain Picard and Admiral Kathryn Janeway. With both sides refusing to back down, Janeway left to assemble reinforcements while Picard led a Starfleet task force to defend the Aurelius region from a Borg attack which the Seleya oversaw but did not directly participate in. Next, T'Uerell appeared in the Bajoran system, where her Borg forces were engaged in battle against Deep Space 9 and the fleets of the Federation as well as the Klingon and Romulan Empires. Facing a combined fleet led by the Enterprise, the Seleya was eventually forced to retreat. Finally, T'Uerell made her stand in the Hayre Expanse, using the nebula's string of polaric ion energy to render the Seleya impervious to attack. Opening a subspace conduit, T'Uerell summoned numerous Borg ships to cover her, including a Borg tactical cube, as she was confronted by an allied fleet led by the Enterprise and Voyager. Using their tractor beams to deploy a series of sensor pods provided by the at the string. Once this was done, the pods emitted a magneton pulse, resulting in the Seleya losing the necessary power to maintain the conduit and its shields. Unfortunately for T'Uerell, she had neglected to factor in that the string had a destabilizing effect on warp fields; as a result, the Seleya was limited to impulse speeds. Without her defense, T'Uerell ordered all Borg units to form a perimeter around her vessel in an attempt to cover her escape. Ultimately, however, T'Uerell was killed as both the Seleya and the remaining Borg vessels were destroyed by the allied forces. A search was conducted by Starfleet of the remains of the Seleya but failed to detect the lone Vinculum of T'Uerell's ship that remained and powered up. ( }}) Appendices Connections category:starships category:vulcan starships category:borg starships category:Suurok class starships Category:22nd century Vulcan starships Category:22nd century starships Category:23rd century starships Category:2380 spacecraft losses